Game Archive UnPacker
Плагин для Total Commander (далее ТС), второй отличная замена проводника виндовс. Кроме dta Мафии распаковывает множество ресурсных файлов других игр. Позволяет просматривать содержимое без распаковки. Быстрее MafiaDataXtractor, 100% совместим с win7. При скачивании TC выбирайте 0х32 + 0х64 версию. На конец 2013 актуальная версия 0.6.0.3 PRO. Установка *Распаковать gaup_pro.wcx (gaup.wcx) в любую папку *Запустить ТС, выбрать "Configuration", затем "Options" *В левом столбце выбрать 'Packer' *Во вкладке нажать 'Configure packer extension WCXs' *Выбрать расширение файлов из тех с которыми умеет работать плагин (см ниже) *Выбрать gaup.wcx в поле 'Associate with' *Нажать ОК Использование *Запустить TC *Найти архив для распаковки *Дважды щелкнуть на нем мышью (или нажать Ctrl+PageDown) *Архив откроется как обычная папка, файлы из него можно копировать или просматривать не распаковывая Поддерживаемые расширения файлов Мафии *dta *555 конвертирует в tga 16bpp *565 - bmp 16bpp *dx1,dx2, dx3 - dds 32bpp Распаковывает файлы других игр Всех автор не знает, ниже те, что проверены 3D Mark 2003 50 Cent: Bulletproof Adventure Pinball: Forgotten Island Advent Rising Age of Empires Age of Empires 2 Age of Empires 3 Age of Mythology Age of Wonders II Air Strike 3D: Operation W Version 1 Airborne Troops AirXonix Ajax Club Football 2005 Alien vs Predator Alien vs Predator 2 Alpha Ball Americas Army Operations Armed Assault Ascendancy Detecting on exention Aura: Fate Of The Ages AxySnake Ballistics Battle Realms Battlefield 2 Battlespire Detecting on exention Beach Head 2002 Black and White 2 Black Oasis Blood II BloodRayne BloodRayne 2 Bricks of Egypt Brothers in Arms Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty: World at War Carmageddon: TDR 2000 Carmageddon II: Carpocalipse Now! Championsheep Rally Chasm: The Rift Chicken Invaders Civilization IV Clickteam Install Creator Clive Barker's Undying Colin McRae Rally 2 Colin McRae Rally 3 Color Eggs Commanche 4 Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn Command & Conquer: Generals Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour Command & Conquer: Renegade Command & Conquer: Tiberium Wars Commandos: Behind the Enemy Lines Commandos: Beyond the Call of Duty Commandos 2: Men of Courage Commandos Strike Force Contract JACK Corsairs Cossacks Crash Time 2 Demo Crimsonland Crysis Dead Mans Hand Death Rally Death Track: Resurrection Demo Don't decompress some files Def Jam: Fight For NY Delta Force: Black Hawk Down - Team Sabre Delta Force 2 Demonstar Desert Thunder Destruction Derby Destruction Derby 2 Deus Ex Devastation Dr Brain's Thinking Games: Action Reaction Die Hard Nakatomi Plaza Disciples II - Dark Prophecy DOOM I DOOM II Dracula 2: The Last Sanctuary DragonBall Z: Budokai 3 Dragonshard Duke Nukem II Duke Nukem 3D Duke Nukem Forever Dune 2 Dune 2000 Dungeon Lords Dyna EA Cricket 2005 Earth 2140 Detecting on extension Earth 2150 Earth 2160 Elasto Mania ELMA Emperor: Battle for Dune EPOC Operation System Euro 2000 ExMachina: Meridian 113 Fable: The Lost Chapters Fallout Fallout 2 F FIFA 1999 FIFA 2000 FIFA 2001 FIFA 2002 FIFA 2003 FIFA 2004 FIFA 2005 FIFA 2006 FIFA Manager 2006 FlatOut Ultimate Carnage Frank Herbert's Dune Fresco Wizard Fury 3 Giza Gooka: The Mystery of Janatris Gothic Gothic 3 Grand Prix II Grand Theft Auto 2 Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Deluxe Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grandia 2 (Dreamcast) GTR Demo Gunbound Half-Life Half-Life: Counter Strike Half-Life: Counter Strike Condition Zero Half-Life 2 Counter Strike Source Hard Truck Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets Heavy Gunner Hellbender Heretic Heroes of Might and Magic II Heroes of Might and Magic III Heroes of Might and Magic III WoG Heroes of Might and Magic IV Hexen Hitman: Codename 47 Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Hitman Blood Money Hitman: Contracts Hoopworld House of the Dead 3 I, The Gangster Island Wars Inno Setup Installer Jagged Alliance 2 Business Journey To The Center Of The Earth Karu Krush, Kill 'n' Destroy Xtreme Kayak Extreme Knight Rider Kult - Heretic Kingdoms Land Of The Dead: Road To Fiddlers Green Left 4 Dead Legend of Kyrandia Legend of Kyrandia 2: Hand of Fate Legend of Kyrandia 3: Malcolm's Revenge Leisure Suit Larry: Manga Cum Laude Lineage 2 Lord Of The Rings: War Of Ring Luxor Mad Cars Mafia: The City Of Lost Heaven Mageslayer Magic The Gathering: Battlegrounds Marine Sharpshooter Marine Sharpshooter II: Jungle Warfare Mario Forever Mario Forever Master Of Magic Master of Orion Master of Orion 2 Maximum Velocity Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault Men of Valor: Vietnam Merchant Prince II Detecting on extension Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance MIG-29 Fulcrum Mobile Forces Monster Truck Madness Monster Truck Madness 2 Moorhuhn MOORHUHN Moorhuhn 2 Moorhuhn 3 Moorhuhn Piraten Moorhuhn Wanted MHW Moorhuhn-Im-Anflug Moorhuhn X - XS Moorhuhn X - XXL Moorhuhn - Heart of Tibet Mor Mortal Kombat 4 Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks MotoGP 3 Nancy Drew: Secret Of the Scarlet Hand NASCAR Racing NASCAR Racing 2 NBA 2003 NBA 2004 NBA 2005 Need For Speed Edition Need For Speed II Edition Need For Speed III: Hot Pursuit Need For Speed: {High Stakes / Road Challenge} Need For Speed: {Porsche 2000 / Porsche Challenge} Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit II Need For Speed Underground Need For Speed Underground 2 Need For Speed Most Wanted Need For Speed Carbon Need For Speed ProStreet Need For Speed Undercover Nerf Arena Blast Neverwinter Nights Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of Underdark - Diablo Remake Neverwinter Nights 2 New Legends NHL 2003 NHL 2004 NHL 2005 NHL 2006 No One Lives Forever I No One Lives Forever II Nox Nuclear Titbit Operation Flashpoint Painkiller Pariah Patrician III Perimeter Petka 2: Judgement Day Petka 3: Returning of Alaska Petka 4: Independence Day Phantasy Star Online Pharaon Detecting on extension Pocket Tanks Pool'm Up Postal 2 the Pain / Apocalypse Weekend Primitive Wars Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Pro Evolution Soccer 3 Pro Evolution Soccer 4 Pro Evolution Soccer 5 Pro Evolution Soccer 6 Purge Quake I Quake II Railroad Tycoon II Rainbow Six: Raven Shield Rainbow Six 3: Athena Sword Ragnarok RAW Red Alert 2 Red Faction Ricochet {Xtreme / Lost Worlds} Rise of the Triad Roll'm Up Rome - Total War Rune Sacred Sanity Aikens Artifact Sephiroth: 3rd Episode Of The Crusade Settlers 2 Shade: Wrath of Angels Shadow Ops: Red Mercury Shadow Warrior Sherlock Holmes: The Mystery of the Mummy Shogo: Mobile Armor Division Shogun Silent Hill 3 Silent Hill 4: The Room Detecting on exention SimCity 3000 Snok Sonic Adventure DX Space Rangers Spell of Gold SpellForce Order of Dawn Splinter Cell Theory/Pandora Tomorrow Standofood Starlancer Star Heritage 1 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen Star Trek: The Next Generation: Klingon Honor Guard Star Wars: Empire at War DEMO Star Wars: Republic Commando Starsiege: TRIBES Still Life Strife Sudden Strike Sven Bomwollen DL SWAT 4 Syberia Syberia 2 Tactical Ops: Assault On Terror Tank Racer Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Terminal Velocity Test Drive Unlimited The Bard's Tale The Elder Scrolls 3: Morrowind The Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for middle Earth The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for middle Earth 2 The Punisher The Sims Makin' Magic The Suffering The Sum Of All Fears Theme Park World Thief 3: Deadly Shadows TNN Outdoors Pro Hunter Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Tomb Raider: Chronicles Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness Tone Rebellion Detecting on exention Tribes Vengeance Tron 2 Twin Caliber Tzar UEFA Champions League 2004 UEFA Champions League 2005 UEFA Euro 2004 Unreal Unreal Tournament Unreal: Return to Na Pali Unreal Championship Unreal Championship 2 Unreal 2 Unreal Tournament 2003 Unreal Tournament 2004 Unreality Virtual Reality Notre Dame Wacky Wheels WarCraft 2 Warhammer 40000: Dawn of War CRUSADE Warlords Battlecry III Wheel Of Time Wings Over Vietnam World War 2 Normandy World War 2 Sniper: Call To Victory Worms Armageddon Worms World Party Worms 2 X-Com Enforcer XIII Z Expansion Категория:Dta soft Категория:Софт